Setting sun
by Juliet.4
Summary: they were leaving Troy at sunset  Achilles x OC   R&R  FINISHED! :
1. Chapter 1

SETTING SUN

Princess Acacia loved watching the sun set. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. She always watched the sunset. But this time it was different. And she had a feeling that this was the last time the sunset will be this peaceful. She knew something was coming, and it was all because of Helen.

Achilles loved the sunrise. It meant a new start, a fresh beginning. The only reason he was on a boat is because this war is never going to be forgotten and his name will live long.

They were so different but at the same time so alike. They just didn't know they were destined to meet.

Acacia wasn't your average princess. She never listened to her father. She did things her way. She was stubborn and nosy and clumsy but she was brave. Like every other day she sneaked out of the Trojans walls and went to the temple to meditate. But this day she was interrupted when the Greeks attacked and killed the priests in the temple, so she hid behind a stone wall. Acacia prayed to the Gods that they won't find her, but her prayer wasn't heard. She knocked down a vase and it broke with a loud crash. Achilles was the only soldier left in the temple when he heard a crash. He went back to investigate. When he was just around the corner Acacia launched at him with a dagger in her hand. Achilles caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Let go of the dagger!"

"No!"

"Why do you want to kill me, girl? I do not kill innocent women."

"But you kill innocent men. Men that did not have any swords by their side, they were defenseless."

"Let's say you are right. How do you plan on killing me?"

"My plan was stabbing you."

"But you do realize I am immortal."

"You are Achilles?"

"Yes."

"Please kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the Greeks have Achilles on their side, Troy will fall. I cannot see that happen. I would rather die here, when no one will see me."

"No, like I said I do not kill innocent women. But I am sure we will meet again."

He finally let go of her wrists and Acacia ran.

"My lord, why did you let her go?" Achilles turned around and saw his good friend Eudorus.

"I have a feeling she will be the one on which the outcome of this war will depend on."


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY:

"Honey where were you yesterday?" asked Acacia's mother.

"Mother, I told you, I was in the Temple." Acacia gave her mother a hug.

"At the temple? Again? But yesterday the Greeks attacked. Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Yes mother I am fine. And no, no one hurt me, they didn't even see me."

"I heard Achilles is with the Greeks. You know, he would make a great husband."

"Mother! I cannot believe you said that. I cannot marry him; he is the enemy for Gods sake!" Acacia replied shocked.

"I am just saying." Her mother added.

"So, what are we talking about?" asked Hector as he walked in the dinning room.

"Hector, our mother has officially lost her mind."

"What did she say now?"

"She thinks that Achilles would make a great husband. I still cannot believe she said that."

"Well she has a point."

"Excuse me?"

"It would be nice, if we had him in the army. And besides I believe it would have been a good marriage, if he wasn't our enemy of course."

"I cannot believe you! Am I the only sane one in this city?"

"Ha-ha, you are not the only sane one here; you are crazier than anyone else I know. You are my little sister; I would never allow you to marry that scum bag. He is not worthy of you."

"Thank you." They hugged and went their separate ways.

Acacia sneaked out of the Trojans walls and headed to the forest. Since the Greeks conquered the temple of Apollo, this was the only place she could go.

At the same time Achilles went to the forest too. He wanted to learn the enemy's ground, so he would expect an attack from everywhere. Suddenly a branch broke. He slowly approached the place of the crack. He saw a girl (Acacia) sitting on a wooden log, holding her hands together. It almost looked like she was meditating. She was alone in the woods, with no protection and Greeks just around the corner. She was sitting ducks.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Achilles heard the girl spoke, but she wasn't even looking at him. Her back was facing him.

"Tell me girl, why are you here alone?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am meditating. Too much stress. It's bad for the skin." Acacia finally turned around and faced him.

"You!" they both said at the same time.

"What are YOU doing here? This is enemies' territory."

"Tell me who you are."

"Why are you interested?"

"I have my reasons. Now tell me who you are."

"No."

"Let me put it this way. Tell me who you are or I will kill you."

"Tell me one good reason."

"When I kill you, I want to know your name."

"You killed thousands of men and you didn't know their names. What is the difference?"

"You are different. I never met a girl who could fight. It will be a pleasure killing you."

"And this is supposed to scare me? I am not afraid of any Greek. And you are just that. You are just an arrogant Greek, who thinks they can conquer our land." she then found herself pinned against a tree and Achilles had his sword by her throat.

"Tell me now or you will die nameless. I do not have time for your games." she kicked him where it hurts the most and when he released his grip on her, she ran. He caught her arm and slammed her on the ground. He got on top of her and slapped her across the face.

"Now you are in trouble."

Acacia got mad and double punched him and stood up. She looked him in the eyes.

"Do not provoke me. I grew up with two brothers I know how to fight." they were inches apart; Achilles closed the space between them and kissed her. When they broke apart Acacia disappeared. Like Achilles thought, this girl will be the one the outcome of this war is going to depend on.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all my readers for reading this story. Every once in a while I got a mail for a favorite story. that is why I even continued this story. I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

Paris challenged Minelaus to a sword fight. He failed and Minelaus was killed by Hector. Then the real battle began. Acacia, Helen, Adromache and Priam were watching the battle from the tower.

When Hector fought Ajax, Acacia began to worry. Ajax was twice Hectors size. She quickly ran to the armory and begged for a helmet. The boy who worked there wouldn't give it to her, because she was a princess. Acacia realized that it was pointless arguing with him and ran through the Trojan gates. She made her way to Hector. Ajax was holding him by his throat and although Hector managed to stab him twice, Ajax was still standing. Acacia pulled her chopstick from her hair and stabbed Ajax in his throat. Ajax fell. Hector picked himself up and smiled.

"What in the name of Apollo are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass."

Acacia playfully punched him and headed back to the Trojan gates. Achilles watched the whole battle and recognized Acacia from the Temple. He smirked. She was a Trojan princess.

The next day, after the Trojans won, a war meeting started. Glaucus and Velior were convinced that the only way to beat the Greeks was to attack them, when they least expect it-at daybreak. Hector on the other hand tried to persuade his father not to underestimate the Greeks. But king Priam didn't listen to his eldest son. When he made his final decision the door opened swiftly. Acacia came into the room.

"Father, with all due respect, you cannot possibly base an attack on some silly omens."

"Young lady what are you doing here?"

"Father, please listen to Hector. You can't always believe these stupid sings."

"Watch your mouth Acacia! Have some respect. Velior knows this things better than anyone else. He's a messenger from the Gods."  
"But Father, you-"

"No, I've made my decision. We attack at daybreak."

The meeting was over and the rest of the day went by quickly. Once again Acacia watched the sun set. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Unfortunately she was right.  
The night has fallen and the Trojan warriors were getting ready for battle. The attack began a couple of hours later. The Greeks were losing miserably until Achilles came to help. He and Hector had a face-off and Hector won. That was until he pulled off his helmet. Underneath it wasn't Achilles, but a young boy named Patroclus. Hector covered his face and wanted to cry. Both sides decided that this attack is over. Hector told Adromache and Acacia what happened and showed them the secret tunnel. When the sun had fallen, Hector joined Acacia and Paris on the castle wall.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Acacia asked.

"It is." Both brothers replied.

Hector remembered his younger years. He was the oldest, the smartest and the strongest. Then came Paris, he was the best looking and then came Acacia, the combination of all; good looks, skills and brains. Everyone loved her, she was special, different. Since she learned how to walk and climb (4 years) she always climbed the tower and watched the sunset. She would always stretch her hand and try to catch the sun and stop it from setting. She watched the sunset everyday. Eventually Paris joined her and later, so did Hector. He looked at Paris and Acacia. He hugged them.

"I love you both."  
With that he walked away. He was followed by Paris and Acacia was left alone. She yawned and went to bed.

NEXT DAY:

Helen woke Acacia.  
"Acacia, wake up:"  
"No, leave me alone."  
"You need to get up. Your father requested your presence."  
Acacia groaned and got dressed. She and Helen hurried to the tower. She was met by Hector, who was in his fighting uniform.

"What's going on?"  
Hector pointed at the upcoming carriage. It was Achilles. Once the carriage stopped, Achilles stepped off and started calling Hector. His screams were heard all over the city. Hector put on his helmet and left the tower.

"No, you can't go."  
"I must."  
"But you'll die."  
"It is the will of the Gods."

"Forget the stupid Gods. What about your son? What about Adromache? What about family? What about Troy?"  
"It is my debt to fight him."  
"Please, please don't go!" Acacia started crying.

"Acacia, you are strong and bright. You'll be fine. You've always been."

He hugged her and went to his death. Acacia followed behind and found a spot behind the front gates of the wall. There was a little hole and she could see everything. Hector and Achilles fought for what seemed like forever. From where Acacia watched, it looked like Hector was the one winning, until Achilles stabbed him with his spear. Acacia fell to her knees. Realization hit her, Hector was about to die. Just when Achilles was about to give the final blow Acacia opened the gates of the Trojan wall. She was crying and ran to save Hector. Achilles stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she risked her life for Hector.

"Hector!" she tripped and fell. She could hear him panting, until the silence fell. Achilles tied a rope around his ankles and was just about to drive away.

"No, please, stop!" Acacia ran to Achilles.

"Please, don't take him away, please!" she pleaded.

Achilles looked her in the eyes and was stunned by her beauty. She had the most beautiful sea green eyes. A man could get lost in them. But Achilles snapped himself out of trance and got back to his old self.

"He's coming with me."

"Please, kill me instead."

"Although that is very tempting, I'll have to pass. But save your attitude for later."

He whipped his horse and drove away, leaving a broken family behind. Priam and Helen rushed to Acacia.

"Why father? Why didn't you listen to Hector?"

"Acacia…"

"No! Because of this, Troy has now fallen. I hate you! I hope Hades will finish you off!"

Acacia stood up and ran to the woods, leaving Priam even more broken.

Acacia ran until she reached a small cottage in the middle of the forest. She opened the door and cried herself to sleep.

The same night Priam visited Achilles, to try and claim his sons' body back. Once he was in the tent, he kneeled to Achilles and kissed his hands.

"I could have your head on a spear for coming here."

"I watched my eldest son die, watched you drag his body behind your chariot. My only daughter cursed the hell out of me. Death doesn't scare me. I have nothing left. You have taken everything from me. I can't change that, but give me this small mercy and give me back my sons' body."

They stepped outside and Achilles returned Hectors body.

"Your son was the best I've ever fought."

Once Priam disappeared behind a hill, Achilles went for a walk in the woods. A couple of days ago he found a beautiful cottage there, so he decided to go and look who lived there.


	4. Chapter 4

so this is the last chapter. I finally finished my first multi-chapter story :) i am sooooo happy :)) thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and favourited the story, you are the best!  
tell me what you think about the ending, I realized that the story is short and there aren't many details...I guess I have to learn how to describe the happening more richly..:)  
thanks again and enjoy :*

* * *

Achilles opened the door of the small cottage and saw someone sleeping on a bed covered with animal skins. As he got closer, he noticed it was a girl. But not just any girl, it was the princess he encountered so many times before. He looked at her sleeping form and decided not to wake her up. He sat down at the edge of her bed and watched her sleep.

An hour later Acacia woke up. She slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. As she opened them she found Achilles staring at her. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed.

"What in the name of Apollo are you doing here?" she pointed a finger at him.

"Are you not happy to see me? I thought you were willing to give your life for Hector."

Suddenly Acacia remembered what happened yesterday. She hoped everything was a bad dream and that Hector was still alive. Tears started falling from her eyes. Acacia grabbed a dagger from her nightstand and launched at Achilles. He easily stopped her arm and when she tried to punch him, he caught her wrist, spun her around and pinned her to the wall behind him.

"Let me go!" Acacia twisted and turned, wanting to get out of his grip.

"If I let you go, can you promise you will stop trying to kill me?"

"No! You killed my brother!" Acacia spat at him.

"He killed my cousin!" Achilles yelled back at her. She kicked him in the knee.

"Thinking he was you!" Acacia tried to run, but Achilles quickly caught her arm and slammed her back to the wall. Acacia winced.

"Listen princess, I may have let you go many times before. But I'm not going to let you live this time."

"Fine, kill me! I don't care. My brother is dead. The only one who could save Troy. What's the point in living, if I will become a slave?" she looked at her feet. Achilles let go of her and sat on the bed. Acacia slid to the ground.

"He was the best man I have ever fought."

"I don't care. I want my big brother back. I miss him."

A moment of silence passed. Suddenly Acacia stood up and turned to Achilles. She handed him her dagger.

"What are you doing?" Achilles asked confused.

"You have your chance now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can kill me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Either you kill me or I will kill myself."

Achilles grabbed the dagger and stood up. He took a step closer to Acacia and leaned the dagger to her throat. She closed her eyes.

The dagger fell to the floor and Achilles kissed her. After they separated to catch their breaths, Achilles spoke.

"I want to, but I cannot. I cannot kill you." he hugged her and Acacia started crying.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Achilles softly whispered into her ear. She nodded and calmed down. He looked her in her eyes and let himself get lost in them. An idea "flashed" through his mind.

"Do you want to leave Troy?"

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because of my family, my city."

"I can give you the life you always wanted, a normal one. Where you can do and be what ever you want."

Achilles offered her his hand. Acacia looked at him and grabbed his hand. It was late in the afternoon and they quietly tiptoed past the Greek military camp. Acacia hid behind someone's tent and waited for Achilles. He looked for his friend Eudorus and ordered him to prepare a boat for his departure.

"My lord, why are you leaving?"

"I am tired of this war and Agamemnon's biding. We will never breach Trojan's walls. Eudorus, you will follow me tomorrow at sunrise. I do not want to lose you."

"Where are we going my lord?"

"Anywhere but here." Achilles smiled and helped his dear friend prepare the boats for both of them. When the sun started to set and the Greeks gathered for dinner, Achilles and Acacia snuck in the boat. Achilles lifted the sail and a strong wind started blowing.

Acacia ran to the edge of the boat and watched the sunset. It was beautiful and peaceful. It was just like when she was younger. She stretched her hand to catch the setting sun and smiled. Achilles hugged her from behind and kissed her on her head.

They left Troy and the Greeks behind them. It wasn't their battle anymore. They left their previous life and troubles behind. They were on their way to something better, a new beginning.


End file.
